


Just Be Happy

by Brook182



Series: Warrior Works [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Language, Lots of Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Stay Safe Guys, barely but still, mild violence, the bad side of religion, warrior is gay y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Relationships: Warriors (Linked Universe)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Warrior Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/gifts).



Warrior had known for a very long time that he was different, seperate from those who were considered normal.He tried to think of his abnormalities as a temporary sickness that will go away with the right treatment, that’s what people told him anyway, but he struggled. His mother encouraged him to talk to someone who could help; the fellow at the local shrine. Horus, so his name was, told him that he needed ‘cleansing’.Apparently being beaten half dead with a whip was considered a form of cleansing the spirit of sin and curses. Who fucking knew. He’d been taken to worshipers, healers, even fucking torturers, to rid him of the demons that plagued his body.

As a child he was always mocked by his peers for being different. He’d stay away from people in fear of being persecuted. All these years later that fear never left. It just found a way to stay muted.

And here he was with a group of people who would probably turn their backs on him if they knew what he was hiding.

The Links entered the walls of Castle Town. Villagers from the outskirts were selling their crops to the locals at the market. Children played near the fountain while their parents haggled with shopkeepers. Soldiers stood guard at all entrances to the city.

'What a mundane job, ' Warrior thought as he eyed the young gentleman standing at the castle gates. A shadow of dark hair dipped over the soldier's eyes and Warrior tore his eyes away before the young man could notice him staring.

The heroes made their way over to the Sunrise Inn. The place was filled to bursting with occupants.

"Why is it so full? You'd think there's a festival happening or something, " Twilight noted.

"Well, it is the Day of Din, " Time explained. "The Feat of Farore is in a few hours and the Night of Nayru is, well take a guess. The Hour of Hylia completes the day. That's from 23:00 until midnight. People light candles, sit in silence and when midnight strikes they… uh-"

"They kiss, " Legend continued. "Yeah, we have that festival in my Hyrule too. Personally, I don't celebrate it, but I bet pretty boy is all about that sort of thing.”

Shame rose in Warrior’s gut but quickly squashed it and threw Legend a smirk. "And I bet you’re not into it because you can’t find anybody who’s willing enough to kiss you.”

“Ooh, ouch,” came Wild’s comment from the back of the group. 

Legend scowled and rolled his eyes.

“While this is a celebration, I encourage you boys not to overdo it, " Time looked pointedly at Wild. "I’m looking at you Wild.”

“What? Why me?” Wild asked indignantly.

“Because everything you touch either breaks or catches alight,” Four completed Time’s thought.

Wild made to protest, but found he had no leg to stand on. Instead, he just shrugged. “That’s fair, I guess.”

Time and Twilight went over to pay for the rooms, leaving the rest of the Links to their own devices.

"So Captain, " Legend said, casually making his way over to Warrior. "Any talent good enough for you yet? I bet there's someone in here desperate enough for you."

Warrior let the comment roll off his back and just rolled his eyes. "Who knows. I'm keeping my options open."

"Just don't make any lifelong commitments. This isn't your Hyrule, " Legend said as he left the room, leaving Warrior alone.

Warrior scanned the room, looking for any of his friends and spotted Four, Sky, Wind, Wild, and Hyrule sat at a table at the furthest window.

Warrior went over to join them and took a seat next to Wind and Sky.

"Hey Warri, we're about to order. You want anything?" Sky asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I didn't see you eat today, " Wind said.

Just as the young boy finished his sentence the waiter came over.

'Holy Hylia,' was all Warrior thought and he could have sworn his heart sped up as the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on appeared before their cramped corner table.

"Hello, my name is Magnar and I'll be serving you this morning. What would you like to order?" the man- Magnar?- asked.

Warrior was speechless, but at the same time he so desperately wanted to talk to this beautiful stranger. The man had shoulder-length onyx black hair and dark green eyes. He had a tan complexion that made Warrior think he was from further south. He smiled easily, his grin reaching his eyes giving Warrior the impression of genuineness.

"Hello Magnar, " Sky greeted. "Your soup of the day please."

Magnar scribbled Sky's order down on his notepad and glanced up at Wild, moving around the table until he collected all the orders…

All but one.

"And what will you have, Sir?"

Forest green eyes met ocean blue and Warrior flailed for a moment. He felt like his tongue had turned to lead in his mouth. His eyes were fixed on Magnar's and for a moment it felt like they were alone in the room. Warrior couldn't pry his eyes away and was wondering why he was waiting- 

‘Oh shit! He's waiting for you, you idiot!’

Warrior jumped at the realisation and quickly spat out an answer. "I-I'll have what he said, " Warrior said, pointing at Sky across the table.

The poor, confused hero raised a questioning eyebrow."But I thought you said you didn't -"

"I changed my mind, " Warrior defended, his voice pitching slightly.

"Alright, one soup of the day for you. Will that be all?"

"Yes, " Warrior squeaked, much to his embarrassment, sending Magnar away with an awkward smile.

‘Hate to see you go, but love to watch you-’

"Hey! What was that about? I still wanted to order some grape juice, " Wind whined.

"Yeah, War. What's gotten into you?" Wild questioned.

Sky continued speaking, but Warrior couldn't hear him as a vague memory began to surface, undesired, from the deepest pit of Warrior's mind.

_"What’s gotten into you, boy?This is shameful behavior!" His father yelled._

_Link was thirteen. He'd been caught holding hands with his friend from across the street. His mother had reported to his father immediately._

_'Shameful, ' Link thought as he stood before his father with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His father was right, he should be ashamed. He should suffer for his sins._

Smack

_His father struck him across the face. Link fell to the floor, a red mark forming on his cheek and a tooth loose in his mouth._

_"Go repent, " the voice was deathly quiet, leaving no room for arguments._

_Link left._

"I need to find Legend!" Warrior blurted before he could stop himself and ran out of the building.

"But what about your soup!" Hyrule yelled after him, but he was already gone.  
\----  
"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck! What is wrong with you?" 

Warrior wandered the streets for a bit, cursing himself for letting his flaws show and looking for something, anything that he could ask for forgiveness. A statue, a shrine, anything! He should have known better than to open his damn mouth-

"Hey!" Called a voice from behind him.

‘Oh no,’ the Captain thought. 

A tendril of fear curled around his heart. The panic in his chest began to spread and before Warrior could control his impulse his sword was drawn and pressed against Magnar's exposed neck.

Magnar gasped and stiffened against the blade. Warrior pinned him in place with an angry glare, expecting danger but once again meeting those forest green eyes from before. 

He snapped out of his daze, blinking a few times then dropped his sword in shock at what he'd just done. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't -"

"It's okay, I'm fine," Magnar said, bringing his hands up in a placating gesture. 

Warrior tried to calm down, but for reasons apart from his actions, he was visibly flustered. 

"Your friends are worried about you, and your soup will get cold," Magnar said in a cool tone, very much looking like he was trying to calm a baby deer the way he spoke softly and gently as if he didn’t want to scare off the startled hero.

“It’s not usually a requirement of waiters to usher their patrons back to their tables.”

Magnar’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, a dimple forming on his left cheek. "It’s not, but I saw an opportunity to lend my services to a soldier of Hyrule.” 

Warrior tilted his head in confusion before he awareness came over him and he blushed deeply. 

“Why don't you come back with me?" 

Warrior was slightly taken aback by the offer. Magnar held out his hand for the Captain to take and Warrior almost took it, but he caught himself and stepped away.

"No, no I think I'm good," he said and moved further away from the man before him.  
Another easy smile lit up the man's face. "Well, as long as you're sure." 

He reached into his pocket and procured a piece of folded paper. He handed it to Warrior who took it gingerly. The captain unfolded the note. On it was written what looked like a roughly drawn timetable. There was a skew grid with times from 09:00 to 17:00 written with checkboxes left ticked or open.

"What's this?"

"My shifts. See,” Magnar pointed at an unchecked box on the grid, “I should be off at noon for the feast. You can usually find me at the company gardens."

‘Oh, goddesses. Is he-’

"I'll see you then?" Magnar finished with a wink.

Then he just left.

Warrior was left standing in the courtyard of Castle Town, a useless piece of paper in his hand that was both a treasure and a sin. 

"Someone's got a date."

Warrior whirled around to see a lanky figure standing in the shadows. Before they even exited their dark hiding spot Warrior knew who it was.

"Legend! It's not what you think. I didn't- I-I wouldn't-" Warrior just kept rambling, trying to get his thoughts in order before he let slip just how imperfect he was.

"Pretty boy, what do you think this is?" Legend asked, folding his arms and leaning against a lamppost.

'Oh no. He knows!'

Warrior's secret was out and it was all his fault.

"Hey, Warri, " Legend said, walking towards him and Warrior moved away. Legend paused. "Hey Warrior, don't cry."

He was crying? He didn't even realise.

‘Why did he have to find out?’

‘What does he think of me?’

‘A ruined creation that needs fixing? That's certainly what I am.’

"Warrior there's nothing wrong with you."

The captain didn't even realise Legend was hugging him at this point. He just couldn't stop crying because now someone knew he was-

‘He should think I'm worthless.’

He let out the sob he'd been holding back, crying into his friend's shoulder. "Why are you okay with this?"

Legend sighed. "Why aren't you? It's who you are. Be proud."

But he couldn't be proud. He was damned by his sinful mind, unable to escape his cursed fantasies. What would the others think if they found out? Warrior had already blatantly hinted at it at the inn.

This realisation only multiplied his tears.

Legend's attempt at comforting his friend was futile, but it gave Warrior a chance to explain himself.

"I'm cursed, Legend. I have been for as long as I can remember, " Warrior admitted slowly, his voice cracking.

"Warri-"

"No!" Warrior yelled, pulling away from his comrade. 'Why doesn't he understand? I'm not like him!'

"I don't deserve your understanding or lack of judgement." Legend looked like he wanted to argue, but he let Warrior finish. "I've been tormented my entire life because of this curse. Why is this any different? Why do you accept this sinful being? You shouldn't!"

"Warrior stop!" The Captain paused in his rant, suddenly aware that Legend had tears in his eyes as well. "You're not cursed, or sinful, or whatever those bastards from your time might have said."

There was a beat of tense silence before Legend spoke again. "I don't know what you went through to get to this point, but whatever it was I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you feel this way, " Legend said, letting his own tears flow freely. "You don't deserve to feel lesser because you aren't like other people. You are perfect and special just the way you are and no one should tell you otherwise." 

Warrior stood there, staring at Legend as he gave the captain the most intense look he could muster with tears streaming down his face. "Do you understand?"

"Warrior?"

"War?"

That was Sky and Hyrule. 

Oh no, they couldn't see him like this, they'd ask questions! He wasn't ready! 

Legend must have noticed his panic because he put a hand on his shoulder and mouthed a single word.  
“Go.”

Warrior didn't hesitate. He fled to the nearest alleyway, sheltering himself in the darkness.  
\----  
"Hey, Legend. Have you seen War? He said he went to look for you, " Sky asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him. I'll bring him in later. Just go eat your soup bird grandpa." 

Sky tilted his head but then just shrugged and walked away with Hyrule muttering, "But War's soup will get cold.l"  
\----  
It wasn't long after Warrior left that he started to mull over Legend's words. It went directly against everything he'd been taught by his parents, his teachers, even his fellow knights. He was called many things, but 'special' was never one of them. 

"Wow, Link, you managed to expose yourself and garner some pity for it. You're even more pathetic than they said you were, " the Captain muttered to himself. 

He'd found a spot to sit that didn't smell dodgy and was now resting his head against his knees. It was almost noon. The feast was supposed to be at two. He had two hours before he had to meet up with the others.

…

…

He made his way to the company gardens.

Maybe there was something to learn from Legend; maybe he was digging his own grave.  
One way or another he was going to find out.  
\----  
The clock struck twelve as he reached the garden. Warrior hoped that Magnar wouldn't be able to see the remnants of his breakdown. He took a seat on one of the stone benches under a shady tree. It was a warm day so he was grateful for the expanse of trees in the area.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Warrior heard Magnar's sonorous voice behind him and nearly leapt a metre in the air. 

"Will you stop doing that? " Warrior whined. 

Magnar chuckled at the knight's reaction. "You'll find I'm not as frightening once you get to know me." He winked and Warrior all but melted at the gesture. “Mind if I sit?”

“No, not at all,'' Warrior answered, trying to summon his usual suave, flirty character, even as the teachings from his past repeated over and over in his mind.

His mother would warn him every day before he went to school that the teacher would keep an eye on him. The two women were very close friends and Miss Bristle knew of Warrior’s ‘problem’. She never missed a beat when it came to outing Warrior to his mother. He wondered what they’d think if they could see him now.

“You okay?”

“Huh?” Warrior turned to face Magnar who was sitting next to him on the bench now, close enough that they could almost touch shoulders. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Really? Because it doesn’t take a psychic to tell that there’s something bothering you.”

“You don’t even know me,” Warrior said simply.

“I don’t have to.”

“Look, I don’t need some random villager to tell me what I’m feeling.” Warrior glared at the ground. 

He felt bad for taking his frustrations out on Magnar, but he was done explaining himself to people who didn’t understand. “This was a mistake. I’m leaving.” 

The Captain got up and made to leave, but Magnar grabbed his arm, keeping the hero from escaping. Warrior whirled around angrily, but the anger quickly dissipated when he looked into Magnar’s emerald eye and saw the other man’s concern.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Please,” he squeezed Warrior’s arm, “Stay.”

He wanted to leave so badly, to find Legend and tell him that he made a mistake. But those eyes, that hair, those lips kept him in place and forced him to sit back down on that bench under the tree.

"You're new to this, aren't you."

Warrior gave a breathy laugh. "What gave it away?"

Magnar filled the following silence with a laugh of his own. "Don't worry. I'm new to this too." Magnar smiled softly, comfortingly.

"So," Warrior began, "You work at the inn?"

Magnar smiled proudly at that. "Since I was a lad. Nine years now. The work doesn't pay well, but I'm happy there."

The way the man's eyes lit up when he spoke about his low-paying job at the inn spoke of humility to Warrior. A charming trait. "I'm pleased you see it that way."

"And how about you? How long have you served as a knight?"

Warrior had to think for a moment. When he left to serve in the military it wasn't a personal choice. He was drafted when he was about 16 and his parents sent him away with little more than an extra set of clothes. "I'd say about five years. Not too long."

"That outfit doesn't speak the rank of a foot soldier."

"Well, I'm not a foot soldier. I'm a Captain."

Magnar's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to tell me you rose to Captain in the span of five years?" He let out a small huff. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Warrior laughed.

The two sat together for a bit, watching the birds and squirrels fly and run about the garden, Warrior sharing stories about his adventures and Magnar telling him about his own tales of difficult customers and even more difficult staff. "You know, I don't even know what your name is," Magnar said with a laugh.

"It's Link. I can't- What have you been calling me this whole time?" the Captain asked, both of the men laughing hysterically.

"Nothing! I've just been talking to you.”

All was well. Warrior didn't even worry about getting back to the other Links at that point. He was having too good a time with Magnar to bother making it back in time for the festival. 

That is, until a strange man came towards them. He was burly and tall and wore a rage-filled expression.

"Do you know him?" Warrior whispered.

Magnar shook his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

The stranger was getting closer and began rolling up his sleeves.

‘What is he- ‘

And then Warrior got a first to his cheek.

Warrior fell from the bench and crumpled to the ground. Magnar leapt to his feet.

"Hey man, what the fuck!" Magnar growled.

"I won't have any demons in my streets! Get out while you still have working legs," The man shouted, brandishing his fists.

Warrior propped himself up on his hands and spat out blood, much to Magnar's concern. 

The green-eyed man helped the blonde up from the ground and glared at the stranger. "I don't think you have any say in where we are allowed to sit. Please, kindly leave us alone-"

The man made to throw a punch at Magnar, but Warrior caught the man's fist, earning an animalistic growl in return and another, equally-hard kick to the stomach. The kick sent him stumbling backward. Warrior held his stomach, now feeling sick and in pain. He coughed, feeling bile rise in his throat, but he kept it down.

"What's going on here?" Time's commanding voice broke through the noise and reached the Captain's ears.

Warrior braced himself on the edge of the bench and pulled himself up. His eyes caught Time's intense gaze amongst the other Links.

"Are you okay?" Time asked.

Warrior froze.

‘Time knows.’

‘They all know!’

Warrior looked around the throng. First at the strange angry man, then at their leader, then at Magnar, before his eyes met Legend's pleading ones.  
“I'm sorry.” the pink-haired hero mouthed.

But Warrior couldn't take all this at once. The attack, the shame, their judgment! Oh Hylia, it was all too much.

"Warri, wait!"

But he was running. He needed to be alone. He needed to leave.

He ran until he couldn't breathe, passing locals on the street who were preparing for the feast. They threw looks his way, either of concern or annoyance. He ignored them all and just kept going until he reached the fountain in the square. It was eerily deserted, given that the festivities were taking place elsewhere.

Warrior knelt at the edge of the fountain, looking at his reflection in the clear pool. Tears were still dripping from his anguished blue eyes. His cheek was red from the attacker's fist and he sported a new cut on his lip. It would heal. He would heal… Right?

Why was he like this? It wasn't enough for the goddess to make him a ‘hero’, he had to be a defect as well.

Anger boiled inside him and he needed to release it. He growled and punched the water, distorting his reflection briefly before the water stilled and once again formed a clear picture of Warrior's broken countenance.

He broke eye contact with his watery double and sat against the fountain wall, crying openly into his palms.

He could hear the others calling out to him, but he didn't move or make a sound. What would they do, anyway? There was nothing they could do.

"Warrior?" That was Twilight.

"Warri?" That was Four.

"Link!" That was- 

…

Why would he come?

"Warrior!" 

Wind came rushing over to him once he saw the broken hero on the ground, hugging his knees, cheeks wet from crying. Warrior wanted to keep running, but he'd spent all his energy. He just remained still as the youngest hero threw his arms around him. The other Links formed a wall around him. 

He didn't see Magnar. Goddesses, he hoped he was wrong about him being here.

But he wasn't. The tall, dark-haired man stood behind Time. Warrior noticed his knuckles were bruised…

He smiled.

Then he frowned.

"Why did you come, " Warrior croaked, his voice shaky and weak.

"Why did we come?" Four asked, indignantly. "Because you're our friend, and you're obviously not okay."

Twilight stepped forward. "Warri, Legend- he told us what's going on."

Warrior completely broke down at that. He curled in on himself, wishing that Twilight hadn't spoken those feared words.

"Just... Go away, " Warrior begged, his voice muffled by his scarf.

"Warri-"

"Please?" he asked again with a sob in his voice.

"No, Warrior, you're not hiding from this anymore, " Legend said.

"Who are you to decide?!" Warrior countered, raising his head from his knees, a sudden burst of anger filling his voice.

"Because..." 

There was a voice from the back. It was soft but audible. "Because running from yourself won't make you happy. Trust me, " Magnar said, stepping forward, "I know." 

Warrior lifted his eyes to see Magnar had joined the wall of Links and was now kneeling before the Captain. "I know how you feel. You're hurt, you're angry, you feel like the world is against you and the weight of knowing that you're different from the rest sits on your chest until you can barely breathe and it sucks... But who ever said different was a bad thing?”

Magnar scooted closer to Warrior until he sat right next to him. Wind decided to give the two some space and moved to stand next to Wild, who was watching the exchange with a sad expression.

Warrior spared a glance at Legend, who looked deeply apologetic but nodded in agreement with Magnar. The Captain once again stole a glance at the waiter's deep green eyes and couldn't find a single fault. His kindness seemed infinite and his comrades cared about Warrior like his real family never did.

Their acceptance was genuine. They weren't just trying to manipulate him.

Magnar touched a rough yet delicate hand into Warrior's bruised cheek, but the Captain felt no pain. "You're perfect just the way you are. Let nobody tell you otherwise."

Warrior's tears hadn't stopped since he left the garden. He wasn't sure he had it in him to break down even more, but Magnar's words proved him wrong. The blue-clad hero wrapped his arms around the villager and cried into his chest as he drew circles on his back with his thumbs. The Links who were watching the scene unfold decided to give the two men some space and left towards the inn from which they'd come.

After ten minutes of sitting by the fountain undisturbed, Warrior extracted himself from the hug, feeling the sleepiness after the tears wash over him. His eyes were puffy and he probably looked like a mess.

But Magnar managed a comforting smile. "How do you feel?"

Warrior took time to think about his answer.

"I feel like I'll be alright... With time."

"Time heals all wounds. It's not a cliché for nothing."

Warrior chuckled then yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Magnar laughed as well. "A nap after a good cry like that will be the best sleep you'll ever get. Don't worry about missing the feast. It's usually a letdown anyway."

Warrior nodded sleepily then let out a surprised yelp as Magnar lifted him off the ground, bridal style and began carrying him to the inn.

"What are you doing?" Warrior asked. He hid his blush behind his hand and nestled his hidden face in the crook of Magnar's neck.

"I'm lending my services to a knight of Hyrule." He said with a chuckle.

"Could you be of service by letting me down?”

"You'll have to offer me one reason why I should, " Magnar said cheekily.

Warrior huffed, but didn't offer a response. His ears felt warm and he felt himself smile as he was taken back to the inn.

Magnar carried him quite the distance and Warrior wondered if Magnar was just that strong or if he was just that light. He decided not to dwell on that too much.

Magnar, true to his word, carried Warrior all the way back to the inn. People stared, but the dark-haired man didn't bend under their gazes. The rest of the Links were seated at the same corner table as before and they all wore proud smiles on their faces. Warrior was a fool to think that his family, his real family, would ever judge him.

Magnar looked down at the knight in his arms and the wrinkles around his eyes became more prominent as a smile grew on his face. Warrior smiled too, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Oy, Magnar! What the fuck are you doin'?"

Magnar tore his eyes away and stiffened under the gaze of yet another strange man in a dirty apron with a stubbly beard. His greasy, dirty blonde hair was receding and thin and his stone cold grey eyes stared daggers at Warrior.

"It's none of your business, Edgar."

"None of my- why you little faggot! I oughta pummel you where you stand! Get out!"

The raucous scene caused the patrons to turn their heads to the drama. They were all watching.

"Magnar, put me down. They're staring-"

"No, Link. You're not hiding anymore."

"I said get out, you fucking pansy!"

All those insults and slurs grated on Warrior's nerves and he just wanted to disappear. Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he was a mistake, a sin. Maybe-

"Say another word and I'll make sure it's your last."

"What was that pipsqueak?"

"I said," Legend stood up from his chair so quickly that it toppled over. "Say another word," Legend walked closer and closer to the man until he was inches away from him, "And I'll make sure it's you last," he growled.

Edgar narrowed his eyes but then shrugged. He turned and walked away a few steps before quickly turning back to Legend and threw a punch. The hero quickly dodged and returned with a blow of his own.

"Bar fight!" some random patron bellowed.

Before Warrior could even blink everyone was suddenly picking fights. No one was left spared except for Magnar and Warrior, who stared at each other in confusion before bursting out laughing.

Magnar set Warrior down as the pair came out of their laughter. 

He held out his hand to the Captain. "Shall we?" 

Warrior accepted the offer and the green-eyed man led Warrior to the room the Links had booked for him and two others.

"What time is it?" Magnar asked. The hero tilted his head and looked out the window, assessing the position of the sun.

"About three o' clock. Why?"

"Well, I have a few preparations to make for the Night of Nayru and you need some rest so I'll leave you to it."

Warrior, despite his best efforts not to, pouted, resulting in a hearty laugh from the other man. "Don't worry," the other man said, placing a soft kiss on Warrior's hand.

‘Holy. Freaking. Hylia!’

Warrior's jaw locked and his heart raced at the contact. If his face grew any hotter his head would blow off. He could have sworn a small squeak escaped him. Magnar didn't hear that, right?  
"I'll see you for the Hour of Hylia." And then Magnar left. 

Again. 

For the second time that day.  
"Damn, that guy needs to tone down the mystery," Legend said from behind him.

"Gah! Will you stop that?"

"No," Legend said evenly. "Anyway, Mr. Opposite Of You is good for you, but remember what I said. Don't make any commitments. This isn't your Hyrule."

"This isn't my Hyrule," Warrior repeated slowly, processing Legend's statement.

"Warrior? You good?"

"How can I be good when I've made a huge mistake! I'm falling for a guy I'll never see again." Despite the terrible news, Legend smiled. "What?"

"You said it, War. Not only that, you said it without fear. I'm proud of you."

Warrior blinked. "What?"

Legend sighed. "Look, I know you went through hell in your Hyrule, and I know one day can't fix years of trauma, but are you happy right now knowing that you found someone like you?" 

The Captain tried for a smile and nodded. "Yes... yes, I guess I am. But at the same time, like you said, I can't-" Before Warrior's sadness could spread to his voice, Legend interrupted him.

"Listen, you are not alone in this. Magnar isn't the only one for you. You will find the right person for you in your Hyrule, that's a guarantee. Don't let those loser persecutors tell you that you won't find love because, dammit Warrior, you will. Now go to bed. You look awful."  
\----  
Warrior slept like a rock. Magnar was right, a nap after a good cry really is the best sleep he'll ever get. The bed was comfy and warm, and the room was dark; the perfect atmosphere for a peaceful sleep. However, nightmares aren't easily escaped.

Link was sixteen, freshly drafted into the army and rooming with a few trainees. About five or six of them. They were all his age or slightly older. One of them was named Greggory. He was the Captain's son and saw to it to follow the rules.

One night Link snuck out of the barracks to get some fresh air. He loved looking at the stars and found the best place to do so; the roof of the stables.

He climbed to the very top, a bag of nuts in his mouth as a midnight snack and a book under his arm in case he got bored.

Once he reached the top he found his spot had been discovered by none other than Greggory. "I noticed you like it up here. Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Link froze, almost losing his grip on the edge of the roof. 

"Relax. I'm not gonna out you to my father... if you give me something in return."

Greggory crawled closer to Link as he dangled on the edge. He hauled the sixteen-year-old up onto the safety of the roof and slid an unwanted hand down Link's back.

"You see Link, we want the same thing. Just give in."

Link was shaking. This would end badly for him either way. If he resisted he would surely be punished. If he did what was asked of him…

Link pulled away the moment he felt a hand on his thigh. He nearly fell from the roof, but he managed to balance himself by holding the weathervane.  
Greggory huffed in annoyance. "Pathetic. Not even brave enough to admit it to yourself. You want this."

Greggory shoved him and Link fell from the roof.

Warrior woke with a start, the leftover emotions from his dream prominent on his face. He was shaking. Was he cold? He was sweating. He must be hot. He felt like he needed to throw up, but he wasn't sick. He was crying, but he wasn't sad. He was scared.

Warrior choked on a sob and let himself cry in the solitude of the dark, empty room. He cried until he ran out of tears, the remnants of the salty water on his cheeks. He sniffled and dried his face.

‘That's in the past, Link. Don't let it control you.’

Warrior jumped as he heard a knock on the door. "C-come in," He called weakly.

The door creaked open, allowing a tan figure with dark hair into the room. "Magnar? What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do."

"Well, yes I did. I'm done now." Warrior could barely make out the man's smirk in the darkness of the room. 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

Warrior shook his head. The blonde only noticed then that Magnar was carrying many objects in his arms. He set them down, one by one, on the bedside table next to Warrior and the other beds. 

"It's the Hour of Hylia."

As if to prove his statement he lit a match and poured the flame onto a candle. The light revealed the objects he'd been carrying to be at least five candles of varying heights.  
Magnar lit all the candles then looked at Warrior and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Magnar asked. "You look like you've been crying?"

"It's nothing," Warrior said, though his small sniffle gave the game away.

"Link-"

"I promise it's nothing. I'm fine now." Warrior smiled, and it was genuine. His demons couldn't haunt him as long as Magnar was here to chase them away.

The tall dark waiter that had somehow become so important to the blue-clad hero ran a hand through Warrior's hair, soothing the Captain and forcing yet another unwanted blush to form on his cheeks. "Let me ask you again: do you know what time it is?"

Warrior rolled his eyes, though without the usual annoyance that preceded the action. "This is the third time you've asked me that today."

"Actually, it's the first time."

"Um, no it's-"

"It's midnight." Magnar said, then leaned in and touched his lips to Warrior's. They were soft and warm and then they were gone just as quickly as they'd come.

It was barely a kiss but Warrior was out of breath. The pair just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes until something shifted in the air, almost as if a switch had been flipped. Warrior wasn't sure who moved first, but he didn't care. He didn't dare keep the thought in his mind as Magnar's hands wrapped around his back, bringing him closer so that not a breath of air was left between them. The rush of ecstasy in his veins, the fog in his brain, the feel of Magnar's tongue against his was like a dream and Warrior was sure he would wake up any moment.  
Warrior was left speechless as Magnar left and a few beats afterwards. He just laid there, staring at the plain, boring, brown wooden ceiling. The world spun around him but that cracked ceiling didn't move, didn't shift in the chaos.

Then something began to bubble up in Warrior's chest and he let out a giggle that he wasn't expecting.

Then another, then he smothered his face in his pillow and squealed like a teenage girl, even kicking his legs up and down in the air.

The hero uncovered his flushed face and continued his fit of infectious giggles.

At breakfast Warrior was uncharacteristically cheerful. Yes, he wasn't the type to sit and sulk, but today he was even more chaotically jolly than Wind.

Magnar wasn't on shift that morning, which was a bit of a bummer, but Warrior was patient. He'd ordered a cup of tea that was more for show than drinking.

"You're happy," Legend observed from across the table. "Anything happen last night?"

Warrior's response to that was a deep blush and yet another giggle.

Magnar had been on his mind ever since midnight and Warrior was filled with barely contained excitement.

The Captain's giggles didn't cease as he answered Legend with a dreamy smile pulling at his lips. "No."

"Really?" Sky asked, "Because Magnar was just as weirdly giddy when he left last night."

At hearing the man's name Warrior blushed. He put his elbows on the table and his chin fell in his palms. "Magnar," he repeated the name slowly, barely above a breathy whisper.

"Well, would you look at that?" Legend suddenly said. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Standing in the doorway of the inn was the dark-haired, green-eyed man himself.  
The gentleman whom Warrior couldn't help falling for walked into the building... With a woman on his arm.

The two of them were laughing together, sharing loving gazes, holding hands and in the process breaking the knight's heart into fragments too small to fit back together.

After what felt like forever Magnar tore his forest eyes away from his lady's, locking eyes with Warrior's watery blue ones. The sensation of ecstasy that single look would have brought was now replaced with hurt and the unmistakable feeling of being physically burned. 

Warriors felt his anguish rise to the surface, but he was finished with his crying. He was done being tormented by his curse- no. It wasn't a curse. Legend said it himself.

The Captain took a deep breath, feeling eyes on him as his own were trained on Magnar's. He sensed Legend get up from his chair and Sky grabbing his arm to keep him in place.  
Then, as if that strange man from the garden had punched him in his gut for a second time, a wave of overwhelming nausea washed over him. He covered his mouth and darted out of the building, past the man he thought he could trust. 

What was he thinking! How could he believe he could trust this man after a day? He could hear that very man calling his name as he forced himself forward.

He came to the walls of the town and braced himself of the cool mortar as he disgorged his stomach contents on the edge of the cobblestone path. Despite his best efforts, Warrior had to let go of his tears. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. In his sadness, he couldn't pin exactly why he felt so weak, but all of a sudden the air around him began to shimmer. The land took on a different form and when the captain stood he was aware that he was in the middle of a grassy field, the rest of the Links standing a little ways behind him. Legend came rushing over and enveloped the knight in a tight hug as he could only stare blankly at the ground, a final tear rolling down his cheek.

"That fucking- he better hope he never end up there again because I'm gonna kill him if I see his sorry face, " Legend snarled. 

Warrior was touched by the sentiment, but the smile he gave in return didn't reach his eyes.

Legend released Warrior from the hug and held him by his shoulders. Warrior dropped the act immediately when he saw Legend's concern and crumpled to the ground.

The Links rushed over to the pair with worried faces.

"How do you feel?" Time asked.

"Yeah, you just ran off. I thought you were gonna hurl, " Wild said, earning an elbow to the ribs.

Warrior looked at the Old Man with an emotionless face and shrugged. "I feel... I wouldn't say empty, but pretty darn close."

Sky let a tear slide down to his chin and hugged his fellow hero closely. Warrior didn't protest, but that was before the others decided to join in on the hug.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'll be okay, " Warrior choked out as the hug grew tighter.

"Yes, Warri, you will be, " Wind cried out.

"We'll make sure of it, " Legend added.

The heroes just remained on the ground for a while, holding their comrade as he mended his broken heart. Warrior tried to understand how one person could cause so much damage in one day. He didn't manage an answer, but along the journey he discovered that he had a support team that would never betray him as Magnar had. 

As his fellow heroes encircled him, holding him and reassuring him he realised that he had already found the purest love he would ever discover; a familial love, a brotherly bond that could not be torn apart by the barriers of time. Yes, his heart ached now, but it would heal with the passage of time and the irreplaceable memories he would make with his brothers.

The End


End file.
